Mysterious Happenings:Tale of the To Faced Warrior
by Novelist-In-Training
Summary: The final battle means the end of his existence and yet he pushes on. He is a lover, a savior in the face of all that can destroy the world. He is not The-Boy-Who lived who has been dead the entire time. He is, has always been Nobody and his time is up.


**Mysterious Happenings: Tale of the To Faced Warrior**

**Μυστήρια να συμβεί: Ιστορία στον αντιμέτωπο πολεμιστή**

_**(That's the title in Greek)**_

**I do not own the characters in this fic nor do I own the cafe. If you want to complain don't because I honestly do not give a damn. I don't enjoy being flamed so try not to do that after all, this is a story that has nothing to do with the actual story line and thus is unimportant. So those that don't like it and get their panties in a twist get off the page, get over it and move on. Those who like it, well that makes you a likable person in my book and hey, drop a review. Thanks for taking the time to read this and the stroy. -Eiri**

* * *

It was during the last months of the battle that we learned Dumbldore's well guarded secret concerning the Potter family though really it should have come to little surprise and we should have expected it but, never the less we were more or less left in shock at what we had learned. What Harry had learned about himself and his family and what it all meant had been told to us that night six years ago the revelations leaving us feeling weak and helpless.

Weak and helpless and so incredibly saddened by what it all meant so to say, we were left in a state of complete shock.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived had _not_ lived. No, that small infant had died that very night in his mother's arms forever asleep with her in cold slumber forever. The Harry that we knew was merely a shadow a complete and utter lie of what we thought he truly was. The fragment of what was left behind, memories and what the horcrux had created. A literal dream of Harold James Potter-the boy-who-died but was thought to have lived. And in the end we learned that when the battle was over that Harry would cease to exist all together to fade away like a candle that had been all but blown out never to grace us with his bright light again. Harry would, for lack of a better word to describe it, die and we would be his murderers for you see, in aiding in the destruction of the Dark Lord we would be killing Harry.

_But_, he had said, _how could you kill someone who didn't really exist anyway?_

I remember the last time that I had seen him, standing over the prone body of the ever dark one who lie still, motionless in his defeat. Again a man, and quite a beautiful one at that, he sneered viciously at Harry but there was a trace of amusement. He knew, of course, he knew that though he would pass on that he would be taking the savior along to the darkness with him and when Harry delivered it to him we all knew that it was the true ending of all that we had fought for.

And all that we had loved.

'_Harry?'_ Ginny inquired as she stared on at the love of her life that stood there, motionless and numb and completely utterly departed from everything. How long did he have? He must have wondered and I too understood what it was he was so thoughtful about. He would vanish, disappear and we would all forget and then there would be nothing. He would be nothing because he was nothing. And Ginny, Ginny didn't know anything about it. He would vanish and she would watch and want to know why.

The kiss that they shared was passionate and long and filled with a sad lovers parting promising nothing but the moment before it ended and when they were done he held her close to himself. He didn't care that her brother's were watching and that her mother was glaring at him for such a public display. Why should he care when he would turn back into the nothing? He hugged her tightly, he didn't want to let her go and as Ronald and I watched we were not surprised when we noticed the **flicker** and that was when the realization hit us hard, after all we figured that some how he would stop it and change it.

It started with his hands on her hips they would flicker so that one moment they were there and then next they were not and when they returned they were hollow and see through. This happened to the rest of his body, the flicker moved quickly and before we knew it every one had noticed that the savior was nothing but a ghost holding onto the girl he loved. Could she see what was happened with her eyes so tightly shut? I had wanted to ask her this but I never got quite up to it. It was too soon to ask her such a thing. I knew she would cry.

'_Ginny,'_ He began to speak solemnly and the finality in his voice made her brown eyes open and sadly stare into the eyes and face of the man she loved easily able to discern the sky as she looked up into his head and through it. _'I've got to say this before I lose my nerve and I won't have the ability to do so again after this. I've got to wonder why this is so hard when I'm sure that you already know how much I truly adore you. I love you so much that it hurts and it's making this whole, disappear thing quite hard. I wish that I can see you after this and to talk to you and be with you but I know I can't' I haven't the time nor the actual body to do so.'_

'_What are you saying?'_

'_My name is not Harry Potter. I don't have a name because I am nothing I am…Nobody. A Nobody with no heart no soul and no existence and now that the horcrux is gone I am needed here no longer.'_

And she cried and cried against his vanishing chest. Even Malfoy who always had something to say said nothing staring on sadly at the scene as the implication of Harry's words filled his mind the finality hitting him like a punch to his beautiful face. We all had the same expression and we all understood. Our hearts broke when finally, unable to handle her crying anymore Harry lightly pushed Ginny back and sweetly he smiled at her and then to us all. He nodded at Ronald and me and then to the others. I tried to smile back but I could not.

'_Bye bye.'_

Harry didn't flicker back to life again and he was totally and completely gone.

In that glade against all of the death and destruction and the body of the man who started it all there was nothing and all was lost. But there was a certainty that I would see him again.

* * *

"I've never been to a café before Mione, I'm a bit nervous."

"Oh don't be Ginny. It's just a normal sort of place really. I thought you were excited to go on this trip with us." Hermione said as she dragged the girl and her other companion up the small steps to the tiny little shop. It was new, she surmised though maybe not as new as she thought. She hadn't been anywhere muggle in quite a while though she was certain that when she had been she had never heard of any place call Paradox Café before.

It was small and cottage like and quite adorable. She was sure that Ron, when he was not in the company of his insufferable wife, would have liked it very much but she tried not to think about Ron these days like she tried not to think of Harry's final moment. Memories and thoughts of them both and their times together were locked away in the vault she had in her mind. She didn't need to remember the good times with Ron and the bad times that outweighed them.

"Honestly Granger, I have no idea how you talked me into this. Sure I said that I was slightly interested in muggles…slightly. I do not wish to dine with them." Draco Malfoy said with a smug air of superiority. Though he was still pointedly handsome it was not as delicate as before, the long scar going across his slopping nose made him just a bit rugged.

"Oh just come one, both of you." She said pushing the small door opened. A small chiming sound alerted the owner and waiters that there had new costumers. Two voices ringed out to them in hellos.

"Howdy!"

"Welcome!"

Pushing the tall blonde and the small red head to the booth at the back and both were comfortable enough to eye the menu quickly before setting them back down, the place, Hermione thought, was quite cozy.

"I like it." Draco said to Ginny who nodded in return. It was nice that they decided to let Hermione pick the place where they would have their monthly lunches. Draco, who had recently joined Ginny and Hermione's tradition, worked well with the dynamic and Hermione knew well enough that although he was snobbish at times he had changed. They all had.

First of all Draco was quite alright with muggles, now. He was quite smitten with muggle girl named Jessie who on top of being quite poor was muggle and from America. She had a shock of red hair and a no nonsense attitude was brazen and smart. She and Ginny got on quite well; in fact it was why Draco had begun to join them. He wanted to understand women like Ginny so that he could finally woo Jessie. He was also an orphan in theory. His father died in prison and his mother had suffered such a shock that she was catatonic. He cared for her and hired muggle nurses to care for her. He didn't trust the witches with his mother, and he hired nothing but the best. But Narcissa was gone and left to Draco was an empty and heart broken husk.

Ginny lived at home still and helped her mother. Worked at with her brother at the joke shop and lived a quiet solitary life when she could be alone. There was no man in her life not after Harry or what she liked to call The Nobody that had stolen her heart.

As for Hermione? Well she was a healer, a mother to a small child whose father was…well we wont go into that too much but to say that the child had dark inky black hair, was rather serious and liked the idea of potions could give you a clue as to who the father was-though the man was long dead. Her son, Samuel, was five years old and a terror but sweet. She didn't know where the irrational shyness came from though she assumed it was the boys father that he had inherited it from and when she looked at him, into his dark gray eyes she found herself doubtless, just a bit sad.

They had all lost something that year be it their parents, their true love or the father of their child. Everyone had lost something in that war and maybe that was why they would gather once a month to have lunch and converse.

"I'm thinking that I want a piece of cheese cake…it sounds positively delightful!" Ginny said happily. She didn't allow herself to often have sweets and these monthly outings were her only way to have anything sugary. Beside her, Draco lightly laughed looking every bit as kind as the man he had become. What loss had done to him…

"I'll just get a coffee I guess maybe a parfait? I don't have much of a sweet tooth but maybe something small."

"Yes something small." Ginny agreed happily. "What about you Mione?"

"Oh? Just a coffee and a sandwich. I don't think I can deal with the sugar high and then the inevitable crash. I have to deal enough with Samuel running about."

Draco nodded, well aware about the five year old to know what the young mother meant. "Who would have thought, the spawn of Severus Snape, not only adorable and smart but incredibly active?"

"I know. It's a bit said isn't it? Every time I think of Sam it's hard to not see his father there. Though the boy, thankfully has my nose, he has everything else in personality from his father. Severus would have been happy to know him."

They all agreed.

"Yes. I wonder what my children would have looked like with The Nobody. I'm sure we would have a bevy of children, probably."

"They would have all been with red hair and freckles." Draco said with a smile. "Typical Weasley's."

"Hey!"

Before the fight could come about the waiter had come. He coughed into his hand and patiently waited for everyone to stop their fighting.

"May I take your orders?"

He sounded American but the tone was so familiar. As Hermione and Draco and Ginny looked into his eyes they were shocked into realizing it was a face they never thought they would see again.

Standing there was…who was he?

"Um, excuse me do I know you?" Ginny asked shakily while Draco and Hermione shared a look. Though they slightly remembered the savior it was hard for them to remember his name because he wasn't an actual person. It was their fate to not remember his name or the details.

The waiter merely smiled and nodded once, twice and finally answered sweetly. His green eyes were shinning brightly in mirth; he seemed to understand their confusion. "Yes. Yes you knew me very well."

And despite not remembering his real name and knowing the details it was enough. The Nobody that had stolen her heart had returned and what lay a head now was another adventure entirely.

_**To be continued in another…story.**_


End file.
